


The French Dude

by ffrindyddraig



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Pre-Series, This Is STUPID, dean is a star trek fan, he watched TNG on crappy tvs all across the us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffrindyddraig/pseuds/ffrindyddraig
Summary: Sam always knew Dean watching Star Trek : The Next Generation was a bad idea.





	The French Dude

"What? The French dude?"

"Who?"

"The French dude."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that. Your maths teacher."

"Dean, he isn't French."

"Uh, yeah he is."

"No, he isn't."

"Yes he is. He sounds exactly like Captain Picard."

"..."

"..."

"Just, wow."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose started to watch supernatural again.   
> I'm just waiting for Dean to make Jack watch Star Trek, and Sam to be like, I only like DS9 and Dean to be like bobby ruined you.


End file.
